Student of the Priory
Kyson, a low-born, third-son of a commoner, was raised in the village of Blackbriar in the north end of the March of Blackthorn, Barony of Briarwood of the North Marches. As such he was given an education in whatever trade his parents had to give him. His father, Jatham , was a woodcutter. His mother, Lynna , was a midwife (apothecary). Having no real interest or skill in forestry lead Kyson to helping his mother gather and prepare herbs and medicines. Kyson was considered 'bright' and inquisitive as he was growing up - always asking any who might travel by their village about what they've seen of the world beyond. When was eleven years old, a traveler who was heading down-river on a trade cog, stopped off at their village to take his rest. Blackbriar was not known for its comfort but was at least an Inn where folk on the river could spend the night. As it so happens, one night when a traveler checked in at the Inn known only as the Blackbriar Tavern (or just 'the tavern' to everyone in the village), Kyson was given the chore to deliver some herbs to the Inn for their kitchen. While there he saw the traveler and, being a curious boy of eleven years old, approached to find out where he had come from. The man that Kyson met was a wizard and not just a dabbler peddling sparks but a real wizard that was trained by the Gnomes of Tor Gizad. During the conversation, the mage was impressed at the level of curiosity and intelligence demonstrated by the young boy and said that he should seek an education. When Kyson's mother came to the inn (to see why he did not return after dropping off the herbs) she met the mage who then told her that Kyson needed to go to the Priory of Thornhaven to seek his education. his mother, Lynna, politely informed the man that they couldn't afford such a thing. The mage then said he would pay for the boy's first year - assuming he was accepted. Priory of Thornhaven Kyson was moved into a room in the north dorm on the second floor; room 29. He did not have much with him except for a large wooden chest that his father had made for him for his Name-Day present. The chest carried all of his clothing as well as the few possessions that he had gathered in his life that he wanted to keep with him for the next several years. His father carried the chest up to his room and his older brothers poked around the hall a bit while Kyson and his parents said their goodbyes. Though not able to read or write that well, Kyson's mother asked that he send word on how he was doing. To accomplish this she handed him a box of Anado paper and a bottle of ink. His mother made sure that he wouldn't feel left alone at the priory and showed him a patchwork quilt that she had snuck into the chest while they were floating down on the barge. The quilt had been made from all of their left-over clothes; the scraps that they couldn't wear any longer. The quilt smelled like home and was a perfect addition and would make his bare room feel more at home. His room was small, only two staves long on a side, with a pair of windows along the north wall. Glass windows were not something that Kyson was used to as glass was too expensive to import all the way up in Blackbriar. His bed was surrounded by a thick green curtain to keep out the chill come winter but pulled back as it was still early autumn. A writing desk and a chair were provided for him and he spent the next few hours unpacking his chest and settling in. See also: Dormitory Room First Year The first autumn at the Priory flew past him before he realized it. Every Saturday Market his father and one or the other of his brothers would come to town and he could see them. Only once a moon did the whole family come down and visit him. He tried to explain all of the fascinating things that he was learning but most of it was simply beyond their understanding - or concern. He was happy and so they were as well. AtHarvest_End, the family came down for the festival in the town and brought him news that his cousin,Talik would be moving to Thornhaven as well soon. He had been taken as an apprentice to a blacksmith in the town. Kyson's mother told him to look in on Talik from time to time. Although he was older than Kyson by a few years - the death of his mother had shaken Talik. He never quite got over it although he put on the brave face for everyone in the family. His father, Jamath's brother, was still off working in the city of Highward and didn't respond to any of the letters that had been sent. Jamath did what he could and arranged an apprenticeship for Talik with a smith that he had worked with before. Talik was family. Kyson had only partially gotten to know "Tal", as he liked to be called, while growing up. Tal was usually being moved around with his mother as his father was continually looking for work. He almost refused to settle down in one place for too long. Tal was a quiet sort of guy but at least now Kyson would know someone outside of the Priory. There was no missing the fact that Tethys was interested in Kyson's lessons. Magical talent did not manifest in just anyone. Since he became Prior he would encourage anyone and everyone to learn the simple 'light-trick' spell that he used on every Apple Moon festival. He had hoped, as with Kyson, anyone with arcane talent would be able to cast the spell without the usual 'sting' that accompanied arcane magic. Anyone -could- cast the simple cantrip but if they did not have the gift of magic within them they would feel a sharp sting through their arm and up their fingers as though they had banged their elbow. Trying twice could cause serious harm. A third time might even leave red marks that arced up the forearm like an infection. Most people tried their hand at the spell and most people were strung. Only one in a hundred had the patience to try and focus their mind to make the cantrip work. Only one in a thousand could pull it off without the sting. The town of Thornhaven numbered over five thousand when the last Prior counted them. Potentially, Tethys hoped, they would find five who could become wizards. Kyson was the first. Category:Fiction/Kyson Category:Fiction/Thornhaven Category:Fiction/875 KR